Things Change
by sk8lover334
Summary: Bella has had a horrible life-no parents, abuse, and being treated like you’re not there. When she turns 11 she gets accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will find love, friendship, and maybe…family?
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I decided to start writing a new story it is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover here is the full summary-

Bella has had a horrible life-no parents, abuse, and being treated like you're not there. When she turns 11 she gets accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will find love, friendship, and maybe…family?

I hope you like what I write for it and stuff like that, but whatevs…

I'll give you some info on the character in my story-

Bella-

Age: 11

Characteristics: Brown-wavy hair, Brown eyes, pale skin, single scar shaped like a lightning bolt on forehead

Lives with: Foster parents (Charlie and Renee Swan), single daughter who is spoiled brat (Jessica, sorry if you like her I don't)

Personality: Kind, Sympathetic, but very shy, no friends at school, loves to read, very klutzy

Parents: both dead, doesn't know last name just first names-James and Lily

Siblings: None…that she knows of

Setting: Takes place at the same time Harry goes to school in London

Alright so I have a question for you-

I am putting the Cullens in the story most definitely, but I was just wondering if you wanted them in this story or in the sequel?

Ok so this is it I just wanted you guys to find out what's going on for Bella in the story so…I hope you like it.


	2. The Zoo

"Get up you lazy child! Get up, get up, and get up!" I awoke to pounding on the door to my closet sized bedroom. The lights flickered on from my foster mother Renee and I shot up in my bed. In my haste I banged my head on the ceiling.

"Ow, shit!" I exclaimed rubbing my head tenderly. I winced as I went over the spot I hit. There's going to be a bump. Suddenly I heard the pounding of the stairs slightly above my head as dust came down to land softly on my head.

"Get up Isabella Swan!" my sister (whom which I don't regard as a sister, but as a brat) pounded down the stairs. Slightly grumbling about how I wanted to be called Bella, I shoved my unruly brown locks out of my face and flung myself out of bed. I opened the door and stumbled my way down to the kitchen. The door to the kitchen swung open at my touch I smelled the bacon and eggs my foster mother Renee was cooking.

"Go fetch the post," my foster dad Charlie demanded.

"Yes Charlie," I said turning on my heels as Jessica came into the kitchen greeted by "Happy Birthdays" from her parents. Oh great another when of her birthdays. I bent down to grab the post and started flipping through it to see what we got. Bill…bill…bill…postcard…wait what's this. It's addressed to me! Who would write to me? Well whoever did has very elegant handwriting unlike my own chicken scratch.

I quickly ran back to the kitchen but not before dropping my letter back in my room to hide it from Charlie, Renee, and especially Jessica. I went back into the kitchen and handed the post to Charlie which he rummaged through. I grabbed some toast and ran to my room. But not before catching the end of Charlie's demand, "be ready in 5 minutes, we're going to the zoo!"

I nodded and went to my room to grab some clothes I ran to the bathroom and threw on some jeans and my favorite royal-blue, t-shirt and golden locket I was wearing when I was adopted. It had my name engraved on the back, but I was never able to open it because it had some sort of strange lock on it. I know there is a picture inside it of my family but I just wish I knew how to open it.

Once I was in the safety of my own closet I decided to open the letter that I got. There was a very elegant seal on it that looked like a crest in it. I ripped open the letter and pulled out several sheets of parchment. I took the first one and started reading-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read through the letter several times not comprehending what I was reading until I dropped the letter from between my fingers. I was a witch. With magical powers, but how could this be true. I had decided it must be fake-besides I already missed the deadline- and picked up the other pieces of parchment in the envelope. One was the list that most likely had all the things I needed for the term while the other had the same elegant script on the envelope. I looked at this letter curious as to who wrote this part.

Dear Isabella Marie Potter,

I decided to let you know about your past. When you were but less than a year old your parents were killed by a terrible dark wizard- Lord Voldemort. Your parents- Lily and James Potter- had their lives taken from them to save you and your twin brother Harry. The Dark Lord attempted to kill you and your brother with the killing curse, but you both miraculously survived. No one knows why, but you are both very famous in the wizarding world. You both look exactly alike right down to the lightening scar on your forehead-

I unconsciously touched the scar adorned on my forehead.

-except for your eyes. Harry has your mother's eyes, while you have your father's. Now you were separated from your brother so you could meet later in life. Now tomorrow I will be by to help you shop for your supplies. Suspecting as you don't know what to do, I will help you get your supplies at Diagon Alley. Hope to see you soon.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Keep clear of the fireplace at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow.

I was in complete, utter shock. I couldn't be a witch I just couldn't. And what about this alleged twin brother, and my parents died in a car crash not killed by some wizard. Well, I'll see when this Dumbledore shows up tomorrow.

"Let's go Isabella," Renee yelled interrupting me from my thoughts. I ran to the car and we were off to the zoo.

"Move Bella," yelled Jessica, the little devil, as she shoved me out of the way of the snake tank. I fell to the floor scraping my hands and I glared up at Jess. She completely ignored me and was staring at the snake. When it didn't move she started complaining to Charlie and Renee, "How come the snake is so boring? Make it move!"

I rolled my eyes and got up as they walked away. I looked into the snake's yellow, slit-like eyes and I thought it understood me, "they don't know what it's like to be alone, do they?" I asked the snake and to my great surprise it lifted its great big head and shook it side to side saying no. "You understand me?" I asked shocked, that seems to be my emotion of the day, it nodded. "Do you miss your parents back in the Amazon?" it tilted its head toward the sign below the glass. Bred in Captivity- it read, "You don't know your parents, neither do I."

I was shoved out of the way yet again by Jessica as she pressed her nose to the glass. I was infuriated and suddenly the glass disappeared and Jessica fell in with a scream. The snake slithered out and came to face me, in its hissing voice it said, "Thanksss," the s carried out as the snake slithered away and disappeared into the crowd of screaming people.

"You're welcome," I mumbled in shock. I jumped up and ran to the car so I couldn't be blamed for what happened. When Charlie, Renee, and Jessica got in the car I relaxed and got read for the drive home and a good night's sleep.


	3. Diagon Alley

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night, how could I tell, well Renee didn't wake me up so I must be up too early. I opened the door and walked to the living room checking the time- 9:30 it read. Shoot I have only half an hour to get ready for this Dumbledore guy. I ran to my room and grabbed my favorite pair of sweats and a random t-shirt. I yanked a brush through my hair and managed to make it look manageable in a pony.

I ran back out to the living room and sat on the couch near the fireplace. 15 minutes- wait someone is missing. I looked to the coffee table and found a note from Charlie- Bella, we went out for breakfast. We will be back at 10:00.

Oh, great. Well, I'm sure that Charlie and Renee will be happy to be rid of me. Hmm, I wonder when the doorbell will ring it's already 9:59, but what did Dumbledore mean about be out of the way of the fireplace. Wait, does that mean that-

But I couldn't finish that thought because at that moment the fireplace's logs set aflame, but instead of orange flames they were green. I jumped back in surprise and out of the fireplace stepped a gray-haired man.

He wiped off his purple, with moons and stars adorned on it, robes with his wrinkled hands. He looked at me with piercing blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. He held out one of his hands and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Professor Dumbledore."

I was a little shocked but composed myself quickly and grasped his hand, "My name is Isabella, but call me Bella, Professor Dumbledore," he smiled at me.

"Now where are your foster parents?" he asked me looking around the room expecting them to pop out at their mention.

"Oh, um they went out for a while, but should be back any minute. Um, Sir they didn't know you were coming is that okay?" I asked him nervous that he would leave at any moment and I would wake up.

"Oh silly Bella, that's fine, I'm sure you are overwhelmed and very doubtful as to if this is real," he gave me a sideways glance and suddenly I heard the door open and a very whiny Jessica walked in with Renee and Charlie.

"Mommy I didn't want pancakes, I wanted French toast. Mommy. Mommy who's that man?" Jessica asked pointing at Dumbledore. Renee started hyperventilating; she must know who he is.

"Ah, nice to see you again Renee and you too Charlie," Dumbledore exclaimed. The feeling wasn't mutual they looked deadly afraid to see him, "I am here to take Bella to get her supplies for school term at Diagon Alley, so I guess we will be off."

Dumbledore quickly grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the house before Charlie and Renee could object. As soon as we made it out the door we slowed to a walk, "Professor what was that for?"

"Huh, oh they weren't going to let you go so I decided we would just leave," he said absentmindedly.

"Umm, Professor, where is Diagon Alley?" I asked hoping I could get there on my own next year.

"Ah Diagon Alley," he started leading my down an alleyway to a dead end wall, "is right here," he told me touching a certain brick and allowing the gateway to Diagon Alley to open.

I was shocked it was beautiful. People, wizards and witches most likely, crowded the street. All the shops had open windows that had books, potions, treats, and other wizarding things lining the walls. I gazed into the shops in awe, "Yes that is what I did my first time here too," said Dumbledore suddenly coming up beside me.

"Anyways you come with me and we will get you your money from Gringotts," Dumbledore told me gesturing me to follow. I quickly caught up just as we entered the building. It was full of what looked like goblins behind the counters who were tending to each person in the lobby. Dumbledore led me to the only free goblin, "Can we go to Ms. Isabella Potter's vault, I have her key right here," Dumbledore told the goblin behind the counter handing him a key. He examined it for a second and then hopped down from his stool and came around to the counter, "Right this way please."

The goblin led us both down to a cart and pressed a button that hurtled us into darkness. I couldn't tell which was which. All of it looked the same. Suddenly the cart lurched to a stop and the goblin stepped out and touched the door. With a puff of green smoke the door opened and the room cleared to reveal mountains of gold, silver, and knuts, "This is all mine?" I asked shocked.

"Well, yours and your brother's who by the way doesn't know about you. I expect you to meet him tomorrow on the train."

Again I was shocked, my own twin brother doesn't know about me, but the entire wizarding world does. Well, I guess I can cut him a little slack I didn't know about him until yesterday. Dumbledore grabbed me a handful and stuck it in a brown bag. While sealing it with a drawstring he handed it to me and walked back to the goblin. He thought I wasn't listening when he said, "Did Hagrid take the You-Know-What out of vault 713."

I turned back around at this to see the goblins response when he nodded I took it that this Hagrid took the package. "Where are we going first Sir," I asked trying to distract him and make him think I wasn't listening.

"Let us go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Bella. There you can get your school robes," Dumbledore told me as we launched back up into the streets of Diagon Alley.

After we left Madam Malkin's we went to Flourish and Blott's to get my books, the Apothecary for potion ingredients, and now we were walking out of Eeylop's Owl Emporium with my new owl; Lulu. Lulu was jet-black and had chocolate-brown eyes that matched my own.

"Now Bella all that is left is your wand," Dumbledore told me gesturing towards a shop called Ollivander's. We walked into a very dark shop with an old man standing behind the counter, "Hello Albus, how are you? And who would this be," he asked, but with one look at my face and the scar on my forehead he knew exactly who I was, "Oh my, is it really little Isabella," he asked, "Bella" I corrected automatically with my signature blush.

"Oh yes of course Bella now let's get you a wand," Ollivander said running to a shelf to grab me a wand. He handed it to me and I stood there feeling quite dumb until he urged me to give it a wave. So, I did what he said and all the windows exploded.

"Oh no, no, no," he mumbled and grabbed me another one I gave that one a wave and the boxes on the shelves flew down to the ground, "Definitely not," he said. We went through wand after wand and none seemed to work right. Finally after going through half the wands and destroying half the store he seemed to realize something.

"Could this possibly be the same again?" he mumbled to himself and went to grab the only wand left on a shelf in the back of the store, "Try this, it's eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather," he told me placing it in my hand.

When it touched my hand my fingertips felt alive and warm. The warmth flowed through me and I felt a gust of wind go by as warm red sparks shot out of the tip of my wand.

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander mumbled.

"What's curious?" I asked might as well find out why it took 2 hours to get me a wand. "Well, it just so happens that there is two other wands made with holly and feather from the same phoenix. It happens to be that the other two owners of these wands are your brother and the wizard who gave you this scar," he said tapping my scar with his finger.

"Yes thank you, Ollivander. We'll just be going now," Dumbledore said like he didn't want Ollivander to say anymore. I waved goodbye and grabbed my stuff to go out of the store.

"Umm, Sir, you said the train leaves tomorrow, are we going back to my house?" I asked unable to keep the hope out of my voice.

"Ah, but alas, you will not be able to go back there until next summer. You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore explained leading me into a very creaky building.

"Hello Albus," said the man behind the bar, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well we just needed a room here for Ms. Bella Potter," Dumbledore told the man gesturing to me. I gave him a shy smile.

"Is it really?" the bar man asked shocked, I was shocked he knew me until I remembered my brother and I were famous in this world. I nodded, "Well, let's get you a room straight away we wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he said quickly he led the way to a room up the stairs. After setting my stuff down he left. I turned to face Dumbledore, "Um, and Sir where should I go tomorrow?" I really had no idea where I was going.

"Oh yes just go to King's Cross station," he pulled a ticket out of the pocket of his robes, "here is your ticket I will see you tomorrow at Hogwarts," he told me but I was distracted by the ticket, "But, Sir this says Platform 9 and ¾ there isn't one, is there?" I asked looking up from the ticket just to find he was gone. I shrugged I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

I decided to look through the standard book of spells. The first one was-

Alohamora- used to unlock anything.

That got me thinking about my locket, I could never open it with my hands maybe I could use my wand. I pulled my wand out of my stuff that I had in a pile. I held my locket out in my hand, pointed my wand at it and said firmly, "Alohamora."

With a burst of light the locket clicked open to reveal a picture. In the picture the people were moving and I recognized my eyes on one of the babies in the photo and on the father. With a burst of intuition I realized that it was me and my father's eyes in the photo. I looked at the others and realized that this was my brother and mother, they shared the same eyes. We looked like a normal, happy family. This was obviously before they died.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and usually I tried not to show this much weakness, but no one was here to object. I stared all the people in the picture over for a moment. I closed the locket and placed it around my neck. With my family held close to my heart, I laid down, and fell asleep.


	4. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

I awoke at 8:00 and panicked. My train left at 10:00. I hopped out of bed and ran to my trunk to get my clothes out. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Throwing it on quickly I grabbed everything and ran downstairs, "How much do I owe you?" I asked the bartender.

He looked at me quickly with an annoyed expression, that is until he realized who I was, "For you it is free," he let out in an awed whisper. I nodded my thanks and ran out as fast as I could.

I could see the train station in the distance and I ran to grab a cart, I only had 10 minutes. With all my stuff in the cart I ran the platforms; 7…8…9!

I looked at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, now how do I get to platform 9 and ¾. I looked around and suddenly I heard, "All these muggles, makes everything so difficult," I turned toward the sound of the voice and spotted 6 red- headed people. The mother and a little girl were the only ones not holding carts, the four other boys were holding carts with similar things to the stuff in mine. I decided to ask her how to get through the gate to platform 9 and ¾.

"Excuse me," I asked poking a gentle finger to her shoulder. She turned to me, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Could you show me how to get through the barrier please?" I asked her shyly.

"Oh first time, Ron's too," she said gesturing to the youngest red-head there, he smiled and I smiled back, "Now what you want to do is run straight at the barrier and you'll go through, I would give it a running start the first time. Go ahead," she told me giving me a gentle pat on the back. I turned to the barrier took a deep breath and started running. I closed my eyes just before I hit the barrier and when I didn't feel an impact I opened them.

Right before me was a brilliant scarlet train. On the side in gold letters read The Hogwarts Express. I turned just in time to see the rest of the red-headed family walking behind me. "Thank you Mrs.…," I trailed off. "Weasley, dear. And you're welcome. Fred, George don't get in trouble…" she trailed off as I walked away.

I put my stuff away and went to find a cart; there was only 1 empty one left. I quickly grabbed it and went to staring out the open window. I heard the door slide open a minute later and I turned to see who it was. Standing before me, face to face, was my brother. I was staring in shock and almost missed it when he said, "Can I sit here?"

I shook out of my thoughts and replies with a smile looking into my mother's eyes, "go ahead," I told him.

He sat down and I decided that right there and then I would tell him who I was. I was about to open my mouth when the door opened again to let in one of the Weasleys from before. Ron, I think his name was. "Can I sit here all the others are full," he asked us. We both nodded so he sat down.

"My name is Ron Weasley, who are you guys?" he asked us both. Harry beat me to the punch, "My name is Harry Potter," Harry told him holding out his hand to shake. Ron took it and asked in awe, "do you really have the…" he trailed off pointing to his own forehead. "Oh yeah," Harry said and he pulled back his hair to reveal his lightning scar.

"Whoa," Ron said before he turned to me. I decided to get it over with, "My name is Isabella Potter," I told them letting out a breath. Ron was a little shocked at first just to be in the same room as the people who survived I assumed. But Harry, Harry was beyond words, "Whoa so you have the scar too?" I nodded and lifted my bangs out of the way to reveal the scar.

Harry finally seemed to compose himself enough to ask a question, "What? Who? How? Huh?" he was completely incoherent so I decided to explain, "The night out parents died we were separated," I started, "they didn't want us to meet until we were going to Hogwarts," I said. When he still didn't believe I pulled out my locket again.

With it held open in my hand I took out my wand and said, "Alohamora," when it clicked open I handed it to him, "There is you and Mom," I told him pointing them out, "me and Dad," I told him again, "And my name and date of birth, " I said pointing to the left said I hadn't noticed before.

"She's right you know," Ron said interrupting Harry's thought process. He looked up and had some form of belief in his eyes. Suddenly the door opened again and I girl with puffy brown hair walked in. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" she asked. I shook my head.

When she sat down she decided to introduce herself, "Hi my name is Hermione Granger and you are?" she asked gesturing to each of us. Ron went first, "I'm Ron Weasley," he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Bella Potter," I stuck out my hand; she looked awestruck but took it willingly. "I'm Harry Potter," Harry said composing himself.

"Wow I'm am in the same cart as the two people who lived. Man you guys look alike, except for the eyes."

"I've noticed," I said giving Harry a hard look. He let out a resigned sign and said something that made my heart soar, "Alright fine, you're my sister." I jumped up pulling him into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I told him kissing his cheek. "Alright, alright," he told me as Ron and Hermione laughed at us.

In the next few seconds, the food trolley came over and an older looking lady asked us, "Candy?" I gave Harry a glance and by the look on his face I could tell he wanted all of the stuff, just as I did. We both took out some money and said at the same time, "We'll take the lot."

After we finished all the candy, which Ron and Hermione thanked us about nonstop, we all put on our robes and headed off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid asked Harry over a sea of student's heads, "Great Hagrid."

Hagrid led us all over towards the boats that lead to the castles. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I grabbed a boat and looked to Hagrid, who took up one all by himself, pointed out the castles to us. It was beautiful; each window was lit up with warm lights. The castle looked ancient but still completely safe and new.

"Hogwarts," Hagrid told us, gesturing to the grand building. We were all staring at it with awe. Hagrid took us under a tunnel and stopped all the boats. We all got out and walked up the cold stone steps to a large oak door. Hagrid knocked three times and a tall, black-haired lady with emerald green robes stepped out.

"Good evening Hagrid," the women said as Hagrid walked past, "Minerva," he muttered.

"Now my name is Professor McGonagall," she introduced herself leading us up more stairs, "and in a moment," she stopped in front of more oak doors. Geez how many oak doors does this place have, "you will step through those doors and join your classmates, but first you will have to be sorted into your houses," she stopped talking and turned to the doors waiting for when to lead us in.

I turned to my friends and asked them the question that was most likely on their minds, "What house do you want to be sorted in?" Ron answered first, "I want to be in Gryffindor, all of my family has been in it. But I guess anything would be good except Slytherin."

Harry and I were confused and Hermione answered our unspoken questions, "There is not a person whose gone bad that was in Slytherin," I nodded and Hermione continued, "I would like to be in Gryffindor too,"

"How do they sort you into the houses?" Harry asked, "I think it is some sort of test. Fred said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking," I was horrified. A test, I didn't know any spells. Hermione was jabbering on and on about the endless amount of spells she knew and which one she was going to have to use. I was a nervous wreck, I only knew one spell and that was to unlock things and what use was that.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall told us as those great oak doors opened to reveal a beautiful great hall. There were four long tables where students were seated. Up at the front was the staff table where all the teachers were seated and in front of them on the stage was a stool with an old hat seated on top of it.

"Now when I call your name you will walk up here and sit on the stool so I can place the Sorting Hat on your head. When it calls your house you will go sit with your fellow students. Let us begin, Hannah Abbot."

A pink faced blond haired girl came to put the hat on and after a few seconds silence the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" she stumbled off the stage and joined her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Susan Bones," Professor McGonagall shouted. She stepped up to the stage and placed the hat on her head, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and that is how it continued. When Hermione went up she got Gryffindor and I could see Ron's twin brothers shouting like crazy. Finally it was Harry's turn and I could see him debating with the hat about not wanting to be in Slytherin and finally the hat said, "Well if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped completely excited for my brother that is until my name was called, "Isabella Potter," I automatically corrected Bella under my breath. I shakily walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head. For ten whole minutes it was completely silent until the hat said almost uncertainly, "Gryffindor," I was very uncertain that I was in the right house. Many were clapping at the Gryffindor table. Harry gave me a reassuring hug noticing my distress.

We then sat there waiting for Ron to go up and finally, "Ronald Weasley," he was slightly green by now and looked like he was about to run from the room screaming. The hat was placed on his head and it spoke out loud, "Another Weasley, eh? Well, I know just where to put you- GRYFFINDOR," Ron turned to a normal color and quickly ran over to join us and his family.

Finally as Blaise Zabini was placed in Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore stood up, the hall went silent, "Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down and Harry and I could both safely say that he was a bit mad, but completely a genius. Suddenly the plates in front of us filled with food of all kinds: potatoes, roast beef, carrots, and peppermint humbugs were among the mix.

"So," Ron said with a mouthful of food, "this is my brother Percy," he introduced as the person seated to the left of Harry we each shook his hand, "Harry, Bella," he said as he turned back to his food, "And this is Fred and George," he gestured to both of them as he said their name, "Hey," the one he said was Fred interrupted, "I'm George and he's Fred," I was having a difficult time holding in my laughter because I could tell he was just kidding.

"Sorry George," he muttered. And I couldn't hold it any longer, Harry and I both burst out laughing and Fred and George were staring at us in utter bewilderment as to how we could have found out their secrets. Ron was just staring at us as if we were mad, "He-was-kidding-Ron," I told him between laughs and Ron was surprised for a moment before becoming really mad, "How many times have I told you to not do that?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice.

They turned to Harry and I who were finally starting to compose ourselves, "How did you know?" they asked in unison. I cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Harry and he and I said in unison, "It's a twin thing."

Fred and George nodded in understanding and Ron looked at us as if we were crazy again.


	5. Quidditch and The Sheild

I walked down to breakfast the next morning with Harry the next morning, learning more about our life apart. We sat down as Ron looked up stuffing his face.

"I'm not kidding, Jessica has to be so much worse than Dudley," I was arguing with Harry, "No, Dudley is worse he started crying because he got one less present this year than he did last year," he objected again, "Fine, fine, you win," I said as Hermione sat down. She cocked an eyebrow and I just shook my head as if to say don't ask.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came over and handed us our schedules, "Oh yes flying lessons today," I said. "Ron looked up, "Have you ever flown before?" I shook my head. Well, let's get going," Ron said grabbing my wrist and leading me away to the grounds. I could hear Harry and Hermione behind us. The teacher, Madam Hooch, was waiting for us. She had short grey hair and eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get a broom," she said telling us quickly, "alright stand on the left side of the broom, hold out your right hand and say up!"

The air was suddenly full of the shouts of every student shouting up. On the first try Harry and my broom's shot up into our hands. We were both startled, that much I could tell. I looked around at everyone else around us, Hermione's broom was rolling around on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then decided to show us how to mount our brooms then, "Alright on the sound of my whistle, I want you to kick off on the ground-hard," she told us and before the whistle even touched her lips Neville, who was too frightened to be left on the ground, kicked off and lost control, "Oh, you there boy, get down!" she shouted as Neville reached 20 feet and slip to the ground falling off his broom.

Madam Hooch ran over to him and bent over him, "Broken wrist," she muttered. She turned around to face us and said in a loud, clear voice, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You'll leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dear."

After Madam Hooch walked away and was out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Look," Malfoy shouted running to a place in the grass, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembral glittered in the sunlight.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry and I said quietly and together. Malfoy smiled nastily, "Maybe I'll leave it up a tree for Longbottom to find it.

"Give it here," we yelled. Everyone was now staring at us. "Oh really why don't you come and get it Potters," Malfoy sneered as he jumped on his broomstick and flew fifty feet up.

I stole a glance at Harry as Hermione ran over to lecture us, "Don't you guys go up there. You heard what Madam Hooch said, you'll be expelled. You don't even know how to fly," with that we both launched into the air up to Malfoy. I vaguely heard Hermione mutter, "What idiots."

I smiled and came to face Malfoy, "Hand it over," I practically growled. He looked slightly taken a back for a moment but collected himself, "Not scared of my sister are you Malfoy?" Harry asked. His taunting smile turned into a frown, but he got it back again.

"Maybe I'll go hide it for Longbottom to find it, up a tree perhaps," with that he turned around and chucked the Remembral as hard as he could. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get but something just clicked and I knew Harry would, I saw his instincts take over as he dived for the Remembral and caught it with the tips of his fingers, "Nice Harry," I called as he chucked it back up to me.

Now it was my turn for instinct to take over as time slowed down and Malfoy was about to intercept the shot down and to the right of me slightly. I kicked a flip on my broom and got right in front of Malfoy as the Remembral was about to reach his fingers. I grabbed it with my free hand and stuck my face up to his to whisper, "Gotcha," I flew down as Harry came with me.

We tossed the Remembral back and forth as we came down to the cheering crowd of kids and landed in the middle of them. Suddenly a deadly voice came out, "Potter and…Potter follow me," guiltily we turned around to find Professor McGonagall staring at us. She whipped on her heel and we followed her. I could hear Malfoy laughing as we rounded the corner. Great now I am going to have to pack up my stuff and go back to the horrible people.

Instead of taking us to her office though she took us to Professor Quirrell's classroom, "Can I speak with Wood for a moment," Wood, oh great she's going to beat us with a cane and laugh as we go home.

But Wood was a person not a cane and turns out that he is the captain of the Quidditch team. Professor McGonagall led us to her office and told us to sit down.

"Wood," she started, "you've got yourself a Keeper and a Seeker," she said pointing to each of us. I was shocked; I thought first years could never get on the house team. More importantly, what the hell is a Keeper?

"Excellent, have you ever flown before?" Wood asked us. I guess we both shook our heads numbly for he looked shocked, "Wow," he said.

McGonagall then turned to Wood, "You can teach them what to do Thursday night at 7:00 p.m. Make sure no one knows where you are," she was about to walk off when a sudden thought occurred to me, "Professor, what about brooms?"

She gave me a warm smile and said, "I'll take care of that," before turning on her heel and walking down the corridor, "See you Thursday," Wood called before walking back into Quirrell's class.

Harry and I stood there for a full minute before we both composed ourselves enough to smile and head back to the field.

When we told Ron he absolutely freaked at the next period. But we were scolded by the teacher so the discussion was held up. Nothing particularly interesting happened during that first week, except for the second day of Defense Against the Dark Arts; we were learning how to use the shield charm after learning the disarming charm of expelliarmus. I was against Harry at the moment and was doing strangely well.

"How the heck are you doing that," he asked, "I have no idea," was my brilliant response. Harry couldn't get through my shield at all, so he switched with Ron and Hermione was against me. She had the same problem.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell walked up, "W-w-w-what seems t-t-to be the problem?"

"I can't get through Bella's shield," Hermione practically whined, "I couldn't either," Harry piped up. Professor Quirrell looked thoughtful, but then asked, "C-c-c-could I t-t-try?" I nodded and muttered, "Protego," once again and Professor Quirrell started shouting off spell after spell each one simply absorbed by the shield.

"I-I-I-I have never s-s-seen shields as p-p-powerful as this," he said, "keep p-p-p-practicing, Bella c-c-come with me," he turned on his heel and I started to follow, but shot a fleeting glance back at Hermione who just shrugged.

Professor Quirrell led me up sets of stairs to a pair of gargoyles, "Lemon drops," he said and the gargoyles moved aside to reveal a moving staircase. He stepped on and I was quick to follow. When we reached the top of the staircase he just stepped off I practically fell on my face, but I made it.

I looked up and it seemed that we were in an office. I gulped; the headmaster's office. All the previous headmasters and mistresses had their paintings hanging up on the wall. I looked at the desk and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in the chair; he looked up when we walked in and smiled.

"Hello and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dumbledore asked. Quirrell was the one to respond, "Ms. P-P-P-Potter has a v-v-very powerful sh-sh-sheild, c-c-could you t-t-try and g-get p-p-past it?" he asked.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but stood up and came to face me, "Now don't be shy Bella, I shall go easy on you," oh really Professor. Well, that's what he thinks, "Protego," I said confidently.

Dumbledore raised his wand and started firing off spell after spell just like Quirrell, who had just left on Dumbledore's order, and again like Quirrell his spells were absorbed into the shield. He stopped after a few minutes with a curious expression on his face, "Hmmm, very curious. I wonder if I could get a hold of Carlisle Cullen, maybe Eleazer Denali."

"Um, Professor who are these two that you want to talk to," I asked wondering why he wanted to get a hold of him now, "he turned to me, "They, my young friend, will help us figure out why you have such a powerful shield that I cannot get through," what even Dumbledore couldn't get through my shield, but he is one of the most powerful wizards I know of. I wonder who these people are that will help me with my shield? During this time however Dumbledore had already gotten a hold of them and found out that they could come.

"Alright I will see you next Wednesday in my office at 7:00 p.m. please, Bella," I nodded, "Now get back to class."


	6. The First Practice

The rest of the week went by in a blur, I only remembered certain things; telling my friends what Dumbledore said, potions with Snape (who I can confidently say hates me and my brother to the bone), but best of all learning to play Quidditch.

Thursday morning Harry got a letter from Hagrid asking, me, him, Ron, and Hermione to join him for tea on Friday. Let's just say that Harry took no time in replying with a yes. Five minutes later Hedwig, Harry's owl, and Lulu came down with two long packages.

"It's not mail time yet," Ron said with a mouthful of food as Harry and I caught the packages. There was a letter attached to mine and as Harry was about to rip open the package hungrily, I halted him.

"Hold on, read the letter," I told him as I read it aloud: Do not open this here, these are your new Nimbus Two- Thousands we want to keep you two being on the team a secret. Don't forget tonight on the Quidditch pitch at 7:00.

Professor McGonagall

"Well, what are you waiting for," Ron said getting up and dragging us with him to go up to the common room, but half way across entrance hall we got held up by Crab, Goyle, and Malfoy. He snatched Harry's broom away, "That's a broomstick Potter. You're in for it now, first years aren't allowed broomsticks."

Ron just couldn't resist, "those aren't just any old broomsticks they're Nimbus Two-Thousands," Ron said with a grin that I wiped clean off his face as I smacked him on the back of the head, "Ow," eh whined when I rolled my eyes.

"Move Malfoy," I said as Professor Flitwick appeared, "Not arguing I hope," he asked I shook my head along with my friends as Malfoy spoke up, "The Potter's have been sent broomsticks, Professor," I giggled as Flitwick smiled, "ah yes Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances and what model is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Nimbus Two-Thousand, Sir," Harry and I answered together fighting to keep smiles off our faces at Malfoy's look horror, "Thanks to Malfoy here really is why Bella and I have it," Harry told him as we bolted upstairs, laughing the whole way.

As we eagerly opened the packages I thought back to the past few days and how close I had gotten to Hermione, it seemed strange though, how reluctant she seemed towards Ron and Harry, well mostly Ron considering how mean he can be to her sometimes. Ugh I just wish they could accept the fact that I am there friend and SUCK IT UP!

Okay little rant over; now back to the broomstick because it is awesome. We were marveling over it and all of a sudden Hermione spoke up, "Let's go we are going to be late for class," needless to say that I was left running out the door with Hermione.

At 7:00 that day I met Harry in the common room with our broomsticks in hand to head down to the field. "What do you think he will teach us?" I asked Harry on the walk down. "Probably just the basics of Quidditch," he answered as we walked onto the pitch.

I glanced around and Wood was nowhere to be seen, "Should we wait for him?" Harry asked as a devilish smile took over my face, faster than I would have thought possible I was up in the air, laughing at Harry's shocked face.

He shot up next to me, "You really shouldn't have done that," he said menacingly as I flew away, with him on my tail. After several minutes of being chased by Harry, I heard Wood far below us, "Come down there you two," he shouted and we both obeyed.

"Race you," I told Harry as we both shot to the ground. When my feet hit their first his face looked very resigned, "Yes, I won, you lost, ha ha," I yelled in his face. Harry's eyes flickered to Wood's amused expression as I pulled myself together.

"Alright," Wood said opening up a rectangular box jiggling at his feet, "let's get started and by the way you got some nice brooms on your hands, Nimbus Two-Thousands," Wood was admiring both of our brooms.

"Right," Wood started, "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers, one of them is me," he said pointing to himself before bending into the box to pick up a bright red ball the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood, "the Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle," Harry started.

"and put it through the hoops to score," I finished.

"So, it's like basketball," Harry said uncertainly.

"On broomsticks," I said again.

"With six hoops," we finished together.

Wood shook his head slightly exasperated, "You're worse than the Weasleys and what's basketball?" he asked ending with a confused expression. Harry and I just shook our heads so Wood continued.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper- that would be you Bella," he pointed to me, "You have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers," Harry recited.

"One Keeper," I finished.

"What's that?" we both asked pointing to a pair of identical balls that were jet black and slightly smaller than the Quaffle.

"I'll show you now," Wood told us, "here you better take this."

Wood handed Harry a small club, sort of like a baseball bat, "That is used to stop the Bludgers," oh so that was what those balls were called, "from destroying your team," Wood informed us, "Now, stand back."

At once he bent down to release one of the balls and it rose high up into the air and then pelted down towards my brother. He pulled the bat back and swung at the ball with as much force as he could muster making it go zigzagging around our heads. Suddenly, it went straight for Wood who dived on top of it forcing it to the ground.

"See," Wood said slightly panting as he forced the Bludger back into the case, "As these guys rocket around trying to force players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters- in this case the Weasleys- to protect their side from the Bludgers. You follow me?"

"So, three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle," Harry repeated to Wood.

"While I, the Keeper, guard the goal posts," I said.

"while the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry finished off.

"Very good," Wood said.

"Has a Bludger ever killed anyone?" Harry asked nervously.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now the last member of the team is the Seeker, which would be you Harry. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle and Bludgers-"

"-unless they crack his head open," I interrupted.

"Don't worry the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers- they are like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

Wood then reached into the crate and pulled out one last golden ball about the size of a walnut with little fluttering wings.

"This," said wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball out of the lot. It's hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it. You have to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever team catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers foul so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages- I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.

"Well, that's it, do you have any questions?" Wood asked. Harry and I both shook our heads and I could safely say we both knew what to do now we just had to do it.

"Now let's practice, Harry you first," Wood said as he pulled out a bag of ordinary golf balls. We flew up into the air taking turns to throw the golf balls in any random direction for Harry to catch; needless to say he didn't miss a single one to which Wood was very pleased.

"Your turn Bella," Wood turned to me with the Quaffle in his hand. I flew up to the goals and turned to defend them. With each save I grew more and more confident. This was too easy. I felt free and like I was able to do what I wanted. When it was too dark to even see Wood called us down to the ground.

"Alright great job today you two I'll let you know when the next practice is," he told us as he picked up his stuff and walked away. I turned to Harry with a stupid grin on my face and I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and then put me down, "Let's head back," he told me as I nodded.

**Ok well there's the next chapter, sorry if it took so long I just update when I can. Ok so the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Now I just have a request for you people who read this…just one little thing, hit the review button and send me a review. It's not that hard just click the button tell me you loved it, hated it, give me tips I don't care just tell me what you !**

**Sk8lover334**


	7. Finding Fluffy

The next Monday I was so excited for my meeting on Wednesday that I wouldn't stop bouncing, literally. I was bouncing down the hallways every day. Fred and George just laughed it off and made fun of me for it, I just stuck my tongue out at them to which they laughed harder. Harry was shooting me worried glances and I just laughed telling him I was fine.

During that day I realized that I forgot my potions book back in the common room, "Guys I forgot my book I'll meet you down there," Ron, Hermione, and Harry nodded so I turned on my heel and sprinted back up the stairs, "Caput Draconis," I panted. The door swung open and I ran into the portrait hole.

With my book in hand I was out the door and sprinting back down to Snape's lesson. Why did I have to forget my book on the lesson that is the farthest away from Gryffindor Tower? It's in the freaking dungeons. Yes, there is the corridor for the stairs that lead to the dungeons.

I turned the corridor and walked right into a wall. When did they put a wall there? And why is it warm and muscled. I heard a booming laughter from my spot on the floor and looked up to see that I had crashed into a person not a wall, huh could've sworn…

"You alright there," he asked sticking out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it, "Emmett McCarty **(I do have to I apologize if I spelled that wrong) **and you are?" he asked as he shook my hand in a firm grip, "Bella Potter," I informed him when his eyes widened.

"Whoa, really nice to meetyou," he said and I laughed, "What house you in?" I decided to ask him, "Gryffindor, fifth year and you are obviously a Gryffindor first year."

"Well I best be off before Snape completely murders me," I told him as I walked around him to head down the stairs he laughed before shouting, "See you around Bella." Hmm he seems nice. I thought to myself as I hit the last step and entered the classroom.

I walked in to see Harry and Malfoy sneering at each other I just barely caught the end of the conversation, "Fine then, midnight tonight Potter in the Trophy Room, it's always unlocked," Malfoy said sitting back down.

Harry and Ron were now back in their seats, "What was that about?" I asked Ron taking my seat next to him, "A midnight duel between Malfoy and Harry we'll tell you how it goes," I snorted at the thought of him thinking I'm not going, "I'm going so I can see firsthand," he was about to object but then Snape walked in. Phew, I was never so happy to see the teacher in my whole life, but he ruined that when he started talking. Stupid teachers actually having to teach…

That day at dinner Hermione walked over to us as Ron and Harry were talking about the Wizard Duel, "Well I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were planning and I really hope that you aren't planning to go through with it," she said disapprovingly.

Please don't be rude Ron, please don't be rude, "So what does it mean to you," grr why can't he listen to me for once.

"Well it would be selfish of you to lose points for Gryffindor because you feel the need to go face Malfoy in a wizard duel," she said venom dripping from her voice.

"It's none of your business," Harry told her. I thought he was above that.

"So good-bye," Ron said as he and Harry got up.

I turned to Hermione and gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Hermione but I really must follow them tonight to make sure they don't get in trouble," she nodded and I turned on my heel to follow my friend brother. I passed Emmett, "Hey Emmett how's it going?" I asked him, "Great Bella," he told me.

I caught up to Harry and Ron in the corridor and we agreed to meet up in the Common Room at 11:30 that night.

I listened to the others in my dorm fall asleep that night, staring at the clock until it read 11:30. I shot out of bed just to find Hermione at the door, "Hermione what are you doing?" I asked her. She turned to me, "Putting a stop to this," she told me as she walked it so I ran after her.

When we made it down there we found Ron and Harry waiting there for me, "What is she doing here?" Ron sneered catching sight of Hermione, "I couldn't stop her, she wants to make sure we don't get in trouble," I told him. He scowled and turned to the portrait hole.

"What are you doing? Are you guys' crazy? You are going to get Gryffindor in so much trouble. How stupid are you?" Hermione rambled on following us out of the portrait hole, but then it swung shut and efficiently stopped her rant. She whirled around to find the portrait hole missing the fat lady, "Huh guess you're stuck with us now," I told her patting her on the shoulder.

It was Ron's turn to whirl around this time, "She can't come with us," Ron objected, "Well what is she supposed to do just sit out here and wait for the Fat Lady to come back," I quirked an eyebrow, "No she's coming with us," I told him before he could answer my question. I grabbed Hermione's hand and shoved past them and made my way slowly down the hallway.

I could hear Ron grumbling from behind me as I rolled my eyes at him. I rounded the corner carefully checking for Filch or Mrs. Norris, there was no one coming ever so I ran into the Trophy room. I checked the time: 12:00 pm.

"Well we just made it and as you can see Malfoy is not here and just wanted you guys to get in trouble and at the rate we are going I wouldn't be surprised if we did get in trouble," Hermione said with her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes; huh I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"We are not going to get in trouble, we'll just go back to the dorms, not that hard," I said walking back out and going to the stairs. Geez you think Hermione could start thinking better.

Suddenly, there was a jolt and the staircase started moving, "Oh come on," Ron whined. "Don't panic," said Harry, "We'll just keep going," he continued, pointing to the door at the top of the stairs. I shrugged and walked up opening the door.

It was very dark in there and kind of spooky it gave off a certain aura that I placed my finger on as Harry and I spoke, "Does anyone feel like we're not supposed to be here?" Hermione spoke up, "That's because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third corridor Dumbledore said was off limits," Hermione told us as a fire lit up the torches along the wall.

I whirled around to the door at the sound of a meow, "It's Mrs. Norris, Filch can't be far behind let's go," I told them as we broke into a run for the door at the end of the corridor. Ron made it their first and used all of his strength to try and pry the door open, "Locked," he said turning away from the door.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for Hermione to do the honors, "Move," she said to Ron as she shoved past him, "Alohamora," with a click the door was opened and we were all inside.

I could barely register the fact that Ron and Hermione were arguing behind Harry and I who I was clutching to for dear life, but I did register that Hermione had said, "This room is always locked," and before Ron could say something back Harry and I interrupted, "And for good reason," we raised a shaky hand to point at the three-headed dog looming above us.

I glanced around the room until I found something strange, a trapdoor under one of the paws of this monster dog, but something else stood out to me. A harp was placed in the corner of the room. I wonder if the dog will…

I took no time in running to the harp and playing the first thing that came to mind; Clair De Lune. **(I don't care if you can't play that on the harp it was the first thing that came to mind) **Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at me like I was crazy until they noticed the dog's snores. Their mouths fell open in shock and I gestured them over to where I was playing and they came slowly.

"Go over to the door andhold it open for me. I'll let this last note ring so I can run to the door and lock it behind us," I ordered them. Ron and Hermione turned on their heels and ran to the door while Harry looked at me skeptically before he turned and followed them to the door.

I took a deep breath, let the last note ring, and ran to the open door. I just barely heard the dog's growls as I locked the door. My back against the door I sunk to the ground and took deep breaths. Harry knelt down in front of me, "Are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded before taking another deep breath, "Just overwhelmed I guess," he nodded this time and stood up bringing me with him.

We walked back to the dorms in silence, well for the most part. Hermione and Ron were still arguing about the three-headed dog, "We could have been killed," Ron was arguing.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked him, "No he doesn't," I piped up. They seem startled for a moment before Hermione continued, "The dog was on a trapdoor," she started and I nodded to tell her I saw, "It's guarding something," she told us and I nodded again.

"Well anyways I'm going to bed before you get us expelled," Hermione told us before opening the door. I caught it as it was about to swing closed and gave Harry and Ron an apologetic smile before turning and walking into the dorm.

I heard Harry and Ron walking up the stairs to their dorm before I plopped down onto my bed. What was the dog guarding? Could it possibly have anything to do with what Dumbledore wanting to check if that vault-vault 713- was emptied? I wonder if Harry knows what could be in the vault because didn't he say that Hagrid took him to empty it. Didn't he say the package was a tiny thing?

Oh well, no use worrying about it now, might as well get some sleep.

**And there is the next chapter. Bet you really didn't expect to see Emmett here but I decided to do that before he turned into a vampire. Oh so the next chapter will be about Bella's meeting with Carlisle and Eleazer. Some of you were wondering if the other Cullen's will be there, but only some of them will be. Since Emmett isn't a Cullen yet the only ones who won't be at the meeting will be Esme and Rosalie. This is so they can find out what kind of a shield Bella has so… Anyways I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Sk8lover334**


	8. The Meeting

I awoke with a start the next morning and giggled. Hermione stared at me and then rolled her eyes realizing what today was. I just stuck my tongue out at her and got out of bed.

When I walked down to breakfast I spotted Harry and Ron and ran to catch up to them. "Hey guys," I said with my bubbly attitude. Ron just looked horrorstruck, "Oh bloody hell she's gone mental again," he said while he threw his hands up in the air. I just stuck my tongue out at him and skipped ahead to get a spot at the table.

"Hey Fred, what up George," I said to Fred and George as I sat down. They laughed, "Is bouncy Bella back again?" they asked in unison as I gently bounced up and down in my seat. I nodded my head furiously as the burst into hysterical laughter. I just happily ate my breakfast, ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone.

Suddenly Emmett walked over to say hi but abruptly closed his mouth seeing me with a mouthful of food and bouncing up and down. He turned to Fred and George with his mouth open again to ask something about me probably, but seeing their hysterical laughter just closed his mouth again. He looked like a fish. He finally turned to Ron and Harry, "Should I be worried?" he asked them and they both shook their head no probably too stunned by how huge he was. I mean he's like a giant.

"Hi Emmett," I said to him. His head snapped back to me again to see that I was actually speaking, "Alright let me introduce you to everyone, that is Fred and that is George," I pointed to the two hysterically laughing twins in front of him that barely got out a hello, "That is Ron their younger brother," I pointed to Ron who nodded in greeting, "Hermione," I pointed to her as she shook Emmett's hand, "And this is my brother Harry," I told him as I resumed my bouncing.

He shook his head at me as I told him why I was bouncing. And he just laughed the whole time. I got up and started walking with my friends to the first lessons, "Bye Emmett," I called over my shoulder.**(Skipping straight to meeting okay)**

It was almost time for me to go and I was waiting anxiously in the common room with my friends. I was biting my lip just waiting for what would happen. Ron then decided to put me out of my misery, "Uh… Bella," I could see the amusement on face and saw how hard he was trying to not laugh, "why don't you head down to Dumbledore's office now I mean there are only five minutes until your meeting…" he trailed off and I was on my feet before he said Bella.

"Thanks for the excuse," I muttered as I walked out of the portrait hole. I was grumbling to myself the whole way to the office. I wonder why Dumbledore needed the help of those particular people. Could they do special magic to find out what was wrong with me? I wonder what the magic was that they could do. It had to be pretty special if even Dumbledore couldn't do it.

I reached the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, "Lemon Drops," I told them and they slid aside inaudibly. I stepped onto the moving spiral staircase and made my way up.

When I reached the top I knocked on the door that led to Dumbledore's office, "Come in," I heard Dumbledore's twinkling voice say. I opened the door only to find just Dumbledore sitting there.

"Ah Bella. Good evening. How are you?" he asked his blue eyes twinkling, "I'm fine Professor," I answered glancing around the room.

"Um…Professor. Didn't you say we were going to meet two people to help me understand why my shield is so strong?" I asked him. He nodded, "So you noticed they weren't here, did you. Yes well I just needed to inform you of what they are before we meet with them," he must have noticed my curious gaze for he explained, "Well you see they aren't very human. Well, let me just say it, they're vampires. But before you panic they are what you could call vegetarians. They drink the blood of animals," he informed me.

That is very interesting. They drink the blood of animals. I could sympathize they probably don't want to harm people or be monsters as some may put it. But no one could be a monster even if they tried. People who are monsters are people who work for Voldemort. I wish I could thank them for all that I am sure they are about to do.

"Dumbledore is there a way I could thank these people who are about to come help me?" I asked curiously. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not that I could think of," he answered. My face fell until I remembered what Percy said he found in Hogsmeade one weekend _"Blood Pops," he said, "Who would want one of those," _

"Professor doesn't Honeydukes sell Blood Pops?" I asked him and his eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh yes I'm sure Carlisle would be very interested in those. Would you like to get them now we have a few minutes before they come?" I nodded.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to face me. He held out his arm, "We shall be apparrating. Is that okay?" I shrugged I had never apparrated before. It could be fun.

Boy was I wrong. I felt like I was being pushed in on all sides. Dumbledore laughed at my expression so I regained my composure quickly.

"You did very well for your first time," he informed me. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the shop looking for the Blood Pops.

Blood Pops why they sell these is beyond me. I mean the only people who will actually like them are vampires and how many of those we will ever have around here. With the Blood Pops in my hand we walked back outside and apparrated back to the confines of Dumbledore's office.

"Is it just Dr. Cullen and Mr. Denali?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head, "There will be four others; Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen and Kate Denali," he informed me.

"Is there a particular reason they are coming?"

"Well we want to see what kind of a shield you have," at my curious gaze he continued, "Your shield could be purely mental or physical. Eleazar has the power to know others people's powers, Carlisle has proved to be very useful and he is good at figuring out such powers. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Kate can create a sort of electric current on her skin forcing many people to go into pain," he explained.

"That is so cool," I said. Man what I wouldn't give to have a power like that. Dumbledore just laughed at my outburst. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked six beautiful vampires all with golden eyes.

"Carlisle, Eleazar how are you my old friends," Dumbledore asked jumping up and opening his arms in greeting.

The blond one, Carlisle, his name was, "We are great Albus and you remember Edward," he gestured towards the bronze haired man behind him, "Alice," he pointed at the pixie on his left. My eyes were following her as she bounced up and down, "and Jasper," he pointed to a tall blond man on his right. He looked like he was trying to calm Alice down.

Eleazar spoke up then, "and don't forget Kate," he gestured to the blond girl next to him who smiled at us.

Suddenly Alice bounded up to me and stuck out her hand. Hmm I wonder what the PHYSCIC vampire could want from little old me. I started laughing at Alice's expression.

"Alice, whatever could you want?" I asked, she poked her tongue out at me, "Here you go, Alice, don't eat them all at one time," I told her handing her the lollipop which she promptly stuck into her mouth. Carlisle stared at her curiously as she sucked happily on the lollipop like a little kid.

"Alice what-" Carlisle started but was interrupted as the lollipop was shoved in his mouth. He was startled and tried to take it out but he realized the taste and just started sucking on it.

"What is-" I interrupted Carlisle, "It's a Blood Pop," I informed him as he stared at me curiously. I shrugged, "It's a thank you for coming, I figured it may help on your off days," I informed him as Alice handed the other pops to everyone else and they too were sucking happily.

"Alright let's get started," Eleazar said, "and I would just like to point out Bella is blocking me right now so…" he trailed off. I tilted my head to the side curiously, "What do you mean I'm blocking you," I asked.

"I do think you have a shield, he informed me. Did Albus inform you of what we can do," at my nod he continued, "Well I'm not getting anything from you so you are blocking me."

"I'm not doing it purposefully so is it an automatic defense or something?" I asked and he nodded.

Carlisle turned to Edward, "Can you hear her thoughts?" he asked, "No," he said, "If I close my eyes it's like she's not in the room," he told Carlisle.

"Curious," Carlisle muttered, "Alice, Jasper what about you?" Alice closed her eyes, "I can see her," she said. Jasper turned to me, "I can feel her emotions, Bella tell me if you feel this," he said at the same time a wave of sorrow came over me. I sniffled as tears came out of my eyes.

"Yes," I said as my voice broke, the sorrow was replaced with calm and my eyes were dried of tears.

"Well now that we got that all cleared up," I said," how does this mean my shield is stronger?" I asked. The vampires seemed confused, while Dumbledore just smiled.

"You see Bella," he started his wise old eyes sparkling; "You have a built in shield. This is why your magical shield is so powerful." I nodded as I started to understand everything.

"Now Bella, could you maybe try putting up your magical shield to see if Jasper or Alice could get through that," Dumbledore asked. I shrugged but said the spell anyways as I shield formed around me. There was shock on Alice and Jasper's faces, "Nothing," they said at the same time.

"Cool," I said thinking of how this could work wonders, I wonder if I can make the shield physical because that would be awesome. I could like float around the castle or something. Ah the joys of pranking people that it would bring.

"I'm guessing that it is just a mental shield," damn, "but I wonder what would happen if you take the shield down," Carlisle said almost to himself so I shrugged and closed my eyes.

I looked for anything in my mind that could take my shield down and it wasn't particularly hard once I found it. I just felt like I was peeling it back slowly when my hair felt like it was turning cold. I heard simultaneous gasps just as I finished pulling back my shield.

I opened my eyes and stared curiously back at the seven people in front of me. They were all shocked including Dumbledore and I don't think Edward even registered the fact that he could read my mind now. The only thing that made me realize what was shocking them was the mirror behind Dumbledore: in which I could see my reflection.

It shocked me to find that my hair was blue but abruptly turned a light green shade upon me registering the fact that it was changing colors.

"Um…" I trailed off, "someone mind explaining the fact why my hair is changing colors," I said almost hysterical. Calmness swept over me and I realized it must have been Jasper taking control over his own and everyone else's emotions in the room.

"Well," Dumbledore started uncertainly, "I'm going to guess that you are a Metamorphmagus," I stared at him curiously. That is so COOL! I got to go tell everyone. I was going to open my mouth when someone that sounded strangly like Harry was screaming in my head.

**(Harry- Bold while Bella is**_** Italics)**_

"**Hello! Hello, anyone there"**

"_**Shut up I can hear you just fine"**_

"**Bella that you?"**

"_**No really"**_

"**Enough with the sarcasm. I just have one question"**

"_**Go on"**_

"**Why the hell are you in my head!?"**

"_**Now I'm sure there is a very simple explanation to this so just stay calm"**_

"**Okay so what is this so called explanation?"**

"_**Well I was hoping you knew because I got nothing"**_

"**WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MENA YOU DON'T KNOW!?"**

"_**OW, are you trying to make me deaf… well mentally"**_

"**No, it's just you said you had an explanation"**

"_**Well if you recall I said that there is a simple explanation not that I had one"**_

"**Well that made a lot of sense, but aren't you with Dumbledore just ask him"**

"_**Now that my brother is a very smart plan"**_

"Hey Dumbledore," I started as he looked at me, I noted that Edward had a peculiar expression on his face, "Well um I was just wondering why I can talk to my twin brother in my head."

Dumbledore didn't even look shocked he just nodded as if he knew it would happen. My hair turned Blue with curiosity, "Well your scar," he indicated to the lightening-bolt shaped scar on my forehead, "connects you not only to Voldemort but also to Harry," I nodded it made enough sense.

"_**Yo Harr-bear did you hear what just happened"**_

"**Yeah I did and Harr-bear"**

"_**Hey you're my twin I can call you whatever I want because I'm older"**_

"**Um okay I'll give you the twin thing but you do realize we don't actually know who is older"**

"_**Huh I'll ask Dumbledore"**_

"Hey Professor," I started, "I have one question," he nodded for me to go on, "who was born first?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"You know I'm not quite sure maybe you could check your birth certificates," my hair turned red with anger.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath forgetting the vampires could hear.

I looked at all of the vampires and my gaze stopped on the hyper pixie bouncing up and down licking her lollipop like a little kid in a candy store.

She's like and energizer bunny.

Oh great a freaking energizer bunny in a fictional candy store. Just fantastic. Edward had just burst into hysterical laughter at my thoughts. I smirked.

_Thinks that's funny do you Edward. _He couldn't even respond. Everyone looked at him confused as to what I had thought that could be so funny. I waved my hand in dismissal as my hair turned green from amusement.

"Well, Bella could you put up your shield again I just want to see if I could get through it again," I nodded standing up and saying the spell.

Dumbledore shot one spell at me and caused me to go flying back into the wall spinning rapidly as I went. My head hit the wall before the rest of my body did and I came to rest on the floor slightly dazed. Dumbledore rushed over his face apologetic.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to do such a strong spell," he said quickly healing my wound with his wand. I felt instant relief.

"No worries I've had worse," I said sincerely. He cocked one of his eyebrows as I shook my head in dismissal.

"Well Bella that should be it for tonight," I thanked Dumbledore and the rest of the vampires as I walked out.

Well that was fun, I thought as I put my shield back up.

**Okay, okay, and okay. You guys all want to kill me I know I just have horrible excuses so I won't even give them to you. I hope I can get the next chapter with the troll up soon. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter it's my longest one yet almost 3,000 words. So, I'll try and do a chapter once a week from now on. Hope to hear what you all think.**

**Sk8lover334**


	9. The Troll

The days went by into weeks and those weeks to months and it was now Halloween a big thing for us here. We were having a large feast at dinner tonight and I couldn't wait.

Right now we were practicing Wingardium Leviosa, the spell used to levitate things. We were all having trouble and I was sitting next to Seamus Finnegan with Harry on his other side. I almost had it down too when Ron and Hermione started arguing.

"Ron stop do you want to poke someone's eye out," Hermione's voice came.

"Oh really well if you think you're so good why don't you do it," Ron shot back. The idiot you never get all wiseass with an angry girl. I grit my teeth and felt my hair turn bright red and set itself aflame. Harry tapped my shoulder and pointed to his head telling me to let my shield up. **(Reminder Harry is bold while Bella is**_** italic)**_

"**What's wrong Bella?"**

"_**Ron is an idiot you never mess with an angry girl see look Hermione's going to make it float,"**_

Professor Flitwick started clapping saying congratulations Hermione and things like that.

"_**Now that Ron has humiliated himself once again Seamus' feather is going to explode"**_

And not a second later did the feather in front of Seamus explode into a puff of gray smoke. Startled, Professor Flitwick dismissed us so he could clean up the mess.

"_**Finally Ron is going to make Hermione sad causing her to run off crying."**_

"She's a nightmare, no wonder she doesn't have any friends," Ron said as Hermione ran past in tears. I thwacked him on the back of the head and snarled out idiot before running after Hermione.

I soothed her all day and we skipped all of our classes, but when dinner rolled around I told her that I would meet her in the common rooms.

I caught sight of Ron and Harry in the great hall, "Hey Harry, Ronald," I growled. Ron I had to say looked positively frightened by the sight of me. Tee-hee, I can be evil when I want to.

"How's Hermione and why weren't you guys in any of your classes?" Harry asked as my expression darkened.

"Hermione's been crying all day in the bathroom and I was attempting to comfort her, so she is going to meet me in the common rooms after dinner," I informed him, completely ignoring Ron.

We ate in silence, it completely destroyed us and Ron tried to apologize to me but I only told him to apologize to who really deserved it. When Emmett came over I seized the opportunity to ignore Ron by talking to him. He told me about Quidditch tryouts coming up. Needless to say I was really excited I was bouncing again. My hair turned and bright neon purple with all of the excitement I was radiating. Emmett took a step back.

"What?" I asked confused as Emmett looked afraid.

"You- your hair it turned purple," he stuttered out as I laughed.

"I'm a metamorphagus, didn't I tell you?" I asked confused making my hair change colors again.

"Okay that makes so much more sense at first I thought I was going crazy, b ut now I know it's just you," Emmett said making me stick my tongue out like the mature 11 year old I am making Emmett laugh.

"Okay now that you are done making fun of Bella are you going to try out for the team?" I asked.

"Now what kind of a person would I be if I didn't, but by the way," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm already on the team and if I here correctly you are too," he said in my ear. I nodded with a sheepish expression on my face, "well can't wait to see you at practice," Emmett said with that wide grin of his as he walked back to his friends. I rolled my eyes at his antics but started eating again.

We were just finishing up desert when Professor Quirrell burst through the great hall doors screaming at the top of his lungs, "Troll, troll, in the dungeons. Troll in the dungeons," he stopped in the middle of the room and fell to the ground as everything burst into a chaos. People were screaming and, in Ron's case, grabbing as much food as possible before jumping up and running. Me: I was calmly sitting down until Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall loud and clear, "Silence!" I swore everyone flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Prefects lead all your students to their houses and do not come out until morning or until the head of your house tells you its safe," Dumbledore instructed calmly.

We started to follow Percy Weasley: Ron's older brother when I froze. The pumpkin pasty I took from Ron when we got out dropped to the ground and splattered. My expression was probably when of horror as I grabbed Harry and screamed in my mind, "_**Hermione doesn't know**_."

Harry's expression mirrored my own as we ran back with Ron on our tail asking us what was the matter. I couldn't find my voice to tell him. As soon as we rounded the corner I ran into a wall: a very soft, warm wall.

"Bella," I recognized Emmett's voice as he picked me up, but I ignored him and ran back the way to the girl's bathroom. I vaguely heard Ron and Emmett discussing where we were going but they both didn't know. Emmett was probably trying to stop me, but I wouldn't let my friend get hurt because of something idiotic that Ron said.

Harry and I rounded a corner before freezing in our tracks because there at the end of the hallway was the troll slowly pounding its way into the girl's bathroom.

"No," I said quietly as the agony dripped form my voice and Emmett and Ron caught up to us.

"What happened what's wrong?" Emmett demanded shaking me. I pointed to the shadowy figure of the troll as it walked into the girl's bathroom.

"There is a girl in there," I said and they both gasped finally caught up to where Harry and I were. Emmett went into commanding mode though taking control of the situation.

"Alright so we could either; stand here and pang for her loss when it hasn't happened yet or we could do something about it," I understood.

"Let's go," I said as we ran into the bathroom and caught Hermione's scream. The troll had Hermione trapped under a pile of broken stalls. It looked to be that it had broken them with the giant club it was preparing to fling around again.

"Hermione move!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she screamed again but dived out of the way just in time. I ran around the troll in time to drag Hermione by her arm away from the scene where the troll was.

I felt pain through my leg when the troll threw his club onto it. I whimpered but crawled my way over behind Emmett who lay on the floor unconscious.

"Do something," I heard Harry scream and I looked up to see him being held by the ankle of the troll. He was dodging the club as the lug of a troll swung it at him repeatedly.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly. _What do you think? _ I thought sarcastically as harry yelled, "Anything!"

Ron brought up his wand and pointed at the club in the troll's hand as it swung back. I saw an unrecognizable but firm determination in his eyes as Ron said, "Wingardium leviosa," adding the swish and flick movement causing the club to rise into the air. Ron held the spell for a moment before letting it go and having the club fall on the troll's head.

It dropped Harry and he stumbled (half dragging himself -half crawling) out of the way as the troll fell to the ground with a deafening thud. I checked Emmett's head and found a little blood coming from it so I ripped a piece of my shirt off: holding it to the wound to stop the blood.

"Is everyone-" I was interrupted by half of the staff bursting through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Professor McGonagall demanded, taking in the scene around. That was until her eyes landed on me and Emmett who were both bleeding on the floor. "Oh my," she gasped before she called Madam Pomfrey over.

"Now just let me fix those up for you dears," she said before muttering some spell to adjust my leg and to stop Emmett's bleeding.

"Thanks," I said quietly, "Em…Em…EMMETT WAKE UP!"I screamed in his ear causing him to jolt up.

"What happened? Where's the fire?" he questioned stupidly. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the unconscious troll on the floor at his feet. His mouth formed an o shape as he realized what happened.

"What is the matter with you?" McGonagall suddenly exploded, startling us all, "You could have gotten yourselves killed. Well, explain yourselves," everyone else was startled about what to say so I piped up.

"Well, you see Professor;" I started slowly, "Hermione wasn't hungry so she said she was going to skip dinner after she went to the bathroom. That was when the troll came and I remembered where Hermione was. I couldn't leave her to die, Professor, I just couldn't," I was starting to get hysterical so Harry cut in.

"Yes she told us where Hermione was and we had to come help her, I for one wouldn't let my sister die when I could've helped to save her," He said. Wow, who knew that my twin could lay on the guilt so well? Go Harry!

"Oh well," McGonagall stuttered, "that is okay then 10 points to Gryffindor for each of you for sheer dumb luck," she added on at the end for good measure. With that she turned on her heel and we all followed her out back to the common rooms.

And from that moment on it became hard for Ron to hate Hermione considering they had defeated a fully grown mountain troll together. So, instead of happy dancing and giggling like an idiot at the fact that I got my two great friends to become friends themselves, I settled for going up to Ron, smacking him on the back of the head and saying, "I told you so."

"Bloody hell! Don't mess with that girl," was all I heard before I skipped off and tripped over my own two feet.

**Okay you can all throw rotten tomatoes at me for taking so long to update, but I do have a reasonable excuse this time. You see this past week I got sick with a cold and am coughing as we speak and then my brother goes to the doctor yesterday because he was sick and we find out that he has swine flu. I know right so now I might get it and be out of school for another like week, but whatever. So anyways my update days probably will never be consistent. But that's okay, I thank all of my loyal readers for this story and I will try and get an update up in the next week. Thank you and have a bouncy day!**

**Sk8lover334**


	10. First Quidditch Match!

"_No, no, no please don't take the babies. Take me!" I women screamed at the man who really was more of a snake in the black cloak._

"_Silly girl," he said in his deathly cackle, "You stand no chance you should just move now."_

_The women's expression turned determined, "Never," she said in a steely voice as the snake-like man cackled evilly._

"_Oh well," he murmured, "Avada Kadavra," a burst of green light came from the wand that was in his hand. A sickening shriek went out through the room as the women fell to the ground, clearly dead._

"_And now," the man pointed his wand at the two babies who were clutching onto each other frantically, almost as if they understood what was happening. The man figured that he could kill two birds with one stone in a way if he said the spell once. After all they were only infants._

"_Avada Kadavra," he said as an explosion rang though the house. He looked down at himself and looked considerably smaller and felt quite weaker. He looked up at the two infants with a hatred that burned him to the core. He turned on the spot, apparating far away with the final thought of: this isn't over._

I jolted up out of my bed, barely stifling a scream as I looked around expecting to see Voldemort here in front of me now. I sighed realizing that it was only a dream a horrible dream at that. I just witnessed my own mother's death, was the only thought going through my mind as I stumbled my way downstairs to a dark corner in the common room.

Not a soul was awake or even in there and as I cried my eyes out I couldn't help but wonder if Harry had just seen the same thing. I didn't want to wake him up though so I just sat there and battled through the overcoming despair that was taking over me.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually I heard large heavy footsteps falling down the stairs from the boys dormitories. I glanced up and saw a bush of red hair: a Weasley.

I tried to stifle my sobs, but it was no use whichever Weasley it was spotted me and came over. I noted that it was in fact one of the twins who came down.

"Bella?" came the groggy voice out of Fred's mouth.

"Fred," I sobbed in recognition as more sobs shook my frame.

"Oh," he looked alarmed now, "what's the matter Bells?" he asked concerned as he knelt down in front of me. I opened my mouth to start explaining and all that came out was a sob.

"Shh, shh, calm down Bells," Fred said as he lifted me into his lap. A part of me wondered what someone would think if they came down and saw us in this position. I cast that thought aside as Fred comforted me.

I had finally calmed down enough to explain when there were more footsteps, strangely similar to Fred's. I glanced around Fred's arm and saw George who came over to us.

"Where did you go- oh, what's wrong Bella?" George asked when he noticed me. I opened my mouth and mustered up the courage to explain.

"Well, you know about Harry and I and You-Know-Who when we were younger yes?" they nodded so I continued, "Well, our mother she-she died to protect us and I just witnessed it. It was traumatizing and I couldn't stop myself from crying. I'm sorry for waking you guys up," I said truthfully as more tears fell out of my eyes.

"Shut up," said George as I stared at him curiously, "You're crying and your telling us that you're sorry. What's wrong with your brain?" he said as he tapped the side of my head softly. That made me smiles a little.

"Geez, how selfless are you?" Fred asked rhetorically, "You could be bleeding on the carpet and saying you're sorry for getting the carpet dirty. How strange is that?" I laugh came from my lips before I stifled it down to a giggle. But it was too late: Fred and George were already grinning widely in triumph.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" they said together as I nodded slightly. The two glanced at each other before they started tickling me. I squealed and started laughing. All my tears were forgotten as we lay on the floor catching our breath. When we stopped I smiled, I knew that they could always cheer me up.

"Now go get some rest," George commanded pointing to the stairs.

"We don't want our new Keeper to fall off her broom from lack of sleep now do we?" Fred added on pointing with him. I nodded as I got up.

"Oh by the way," I started casually, "I have some ideas that could help with the tongue taffy," I said as they looked shocked **(a/n Okay I'm putting the tongue taffy thing in earlier because I don't think that Fred and George took so short to make them. So Bella's going to help with trials and stuff okay? Good. On with the story). **I laughed at their expression, "don't leave a list of ingredients lying around titled Tongue Taffy next time," I informed them with another laugh.

"Night Bells," I heard up the stairs.

"Night guys," I called back before falling back into a dreamless slumber.

"Bella," I soft voice called in my ear. I ignored it and snuggled deeper into my blankets.

"Bella, come on wake up," the voice said, louder this time.

"Fine you leave me no choice," it said before a door closed. I fell back to sleep after that only to be woken up by cold water pouring down on me.

I screamed and fell off the bed with a thud. I glanced up at Fred and George who had buckets in their hands. If that's how they want to play then fine, two-no three can play at that game.

I'm sure that my hair had just turned a vibrant shade of red and lit itself on fire so I jumped up.

"Run," was the only thing I had to say before the two were gone. I sprinted after them not even using my fell speed before I caught up to them both and grabbed them by the back of their collars.

"Now what do we say to Bella," I asked them sweetly.

"Sorry," they chorused as I nodded.

"Now I want a hug," I said holding my arms out; they both looked like deer caught in the headlights. As they shook their heads in a no type way, I changed how I looked.

I shrunk down to a three-year olds height and gave myself big brown eyes with long brown hair, generally looking like a younger version of myself. I started pouting making tears came to the brim of my eyes. My bottom lip was trembling as I looked up at a helpless Fred and George.

"Don't you wove me?" I asked purposefully messing up on the word love as to add to the cuteness of the matter.

I heard Hermione stifling her laugh behind them, but I couldn't break eye contact if I wanted this to work. The two looked at each other before bending down to my height which was about 3 feet tall. They looked on at me sadly as I made a few tears fall out. They looked horrified.

"Hey don't cry," Fred said as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah of course we love you," George added as he too hugged me leaving them both soaking wet. And I couldn't hold it in any longer: I burst out laughing and turned back to my original form rolling on the floor.

They looked at me like I was insane, but then George caught on: he looked down at his wet shirt and Fred's wet shirt making Fred catch on. They both smiled as I caught my breath.

"You my friend," Fred started.

"Are quite the" George added.

"Devious little trickster," they finished together, before pulling me to my feet.

"Get dressed," they commanded as they pushed me towards the stairs. I laughed with Hermione the whole way up.

"By the way if you ever do that again, I won't hesitate to hug you too," I informed her making her laugh until she saw my serious expression. To which she nodded before running off to get dressed herself.

And now it was time for the Quidditch match. I could hear the crowd cheering as Harry and I marched up to Wood.

"Good, you two are here, now let's go over the plan to crush Sytherin," at that moment I pictured Wood laughing evilly with lightening shooting behind him. I showed the image to Harry by pulling back my shield. I could see Harry desperately trying not to laugh at the image I just created for him.

"Now we better win, or else," Wood threatened glaring at us all darkly. I gulped as my hair changed colors rapidly. I forced it to settle on gold, with red skin and gold eyes and nails.

"Nice," Emmett whispered in my ear as we all followed Wood to the pitch. I smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Emmett asked as we rounded the corner.

"No, because the way I see it Wood will make me feel bad either way so I just set my sights very low in the hopes that I will beat them so that when I do I'm happy," I explained all in one breath, "I think I just confused myself ," I said out loud as Emmett laughed.

"Good luck everyone," Wood called as he flew out to the pitch, with us following closely behind. We formed a circle around Madam Hooch as she called out to us.

"I want a nice clean game," she informed us as she let loose the snitch, the bludgers, and the quaffles. Everyone flew into the air: the chasers going for the quaffle, the beaters protecting everyone, Harry looking for the snitch, and I went for the goal posts.

I heard Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, doing the commentary on the match under the close eye of Professor McGonagall.

I watched the quaffle closely ask it was tossed between my teammates. I landed in Katie's hands before a Slytherin took it and started towards our goal posts. I watched in slow motion as he threw the quaffle towards the center goal post. I flew over and caught it, throwing it out towards Wood. A glare was thrown at me from the Slytherin and I just smiled sweetly.

The game continued for another half an hour and Gryffindor was up by twenty: I hadn't let a single goal through yet **(a/n for all you who can't figure out the score it would be Slytherin -0 and Gryffindor-20). **Without warning, though, a bludger was headed my way.

I panicked, reacting purely on instinct. My hands pushed off the broom at the same time that my legs went into a split. Sadly, my hands (which were out in front of me ready to grab the broom again) got in the way of the bludger as it was going underneath me. It twisted my hand with a sickening crunch causing me to go hurling backwards and then drop back down. But of course with my luck my foot got caught on the goal post making me break that as well. I hit the end of the broom (where the bristles are) and flipped it over, but managed to grab on with my good hand.

So, I was hanging off my broom, with a broken hand and foot and a tiny chance of getting up.

A glanced at Harry and saw him being jerked around on his broom: only hanging on with one hand. I started swinging and barely managed to get back up onto my broom. I cradled my injured hand to my chest as Harry got back on his broom and the game continued.

Only five minutes later was when the crowd froze: barely breathing, they all stared down at…my brother! He looked like he was about to be sick on the ground.

I gasped as he stood up holding a fluttering, gold…SNITCH!

"Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan's voice echoed as everyone in the stands burst into cheers and applause. Well, everyone minus the Slytherins of course who went off and sulked liked only they could.

I sped off towards my brother and jumped to the ground so I could hug him. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and spun us around in a circle. I laughed happily, "Good job brother," I whispered in his ear as everyone crowded into a group hug.

"What's wrong with your foot and arm?" he questioned as he set me back down. Everyone turned to me to see what was wrong then and I blushed under the attention.

"Um…" I stuttered, "Slytherin," I muttered darkly as I tried to walk on my injured foot.

"Ow, ow,ow,ow. SHIT!"I exclaimed as I slumped to the ground.

"Bella," I heard as the Weasley twins gripped my upper arms to pull me to my feet… well foot really. My feet were suddenly pulled out from under me as someone carried me bridal style.

"Hey, hey, put me down," I struggled as Emmett easily carried me towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Geez Bella, do you eat anything?" he asked teasingly. I humphed as I crossed my arms… and immediately uncrossed them from the pain it caused.

"Yes I do, I love sugar," I said as my eyes glazed over happily. Emmett laughed at my expression as he wiped a bit of drool from the corner of my mouth. I blushed: making him laugh harder.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey demanded before she started to fix my injuries.

I grinned before answering truthfully, "Quidditch happened," the whole team laughed and she cracked a smile. We celebrated our first win of the season then.

**Alright there is the next chapter. I know you guys are surprised and all considering it took me two days to update, but don't get used to it. Anyway if you are worried about a Bella/Emmett romance, don't be it is purely brother/sister. And I hoped you liked my Bella/ Fred/George bonding moment, I worked hard on that. Anyways shoot me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Sk8lover334**


	11. Finding Flamel

"Hagrid," I whined, "You have to believe me. Snape was trying to kill me and Harry," I begged while my three friends nodded beside me.

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher why would he try to hurt students?" Hagrid defended.

"You know he is probably working for Voldemort. That's why he tried to get past the three-headed dog when the troll came in," Harry interjected.

"Who told all of you about Fluffy?" Hagrid demanded this time as his expression became guarded.

"What's down there Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"What's down there is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," Hagrid suddenly stopped talking as he realized his mistake.

"Nicholas Flamel, who's Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"Uh got to go," Hagrid ran off.

"I need to go to the library," Hermione muttered.

"I'll go too," I said deciding to help.

It was finally Christmas time, no more classes, a break from Quidditch, and the ability to spend time with all of my friends. Hermione was going home for the holidays and Ron (along with the rest of his siblings) was staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. Hermione had to go pack for home while I had to get things for everyone for Christmas.

So, that was how I ended up at the library with Ron and Harry playing a game of wizard's chess. I was watching and helping Harry through our awesome mind link.

_**Harr-Bear come on just let me help!**_

**No just let me win on my own.**

I hmphed but watched on anyway. Harry was losing horribly and I had made a bet that he would win.

_**Let me help!**_

**Fine just make sure that it doesn't look too obvious that you are helping me.**

_**Psh would I do that to you-**_

**Yes.**

_**Well, then if that's how it's going to be then I guess I'll be going then.**_

**NO COME ON! HELP ME OUT HERE!**

_**OW jeez no need to yell. Gosh I was going to help anyway now put your knight on D5.**_

So that is how the rest of the game went; I helped Harry and Ron slowly lost the game. As soon as Harry said, "Checkmate," Hermione walked in.

While Ron stared dumbfounded at the board I snickered and said hi to Hermione who had her trunk with her.

"Leaving now?" I asked as she nodded.

"I see your bags aren't packed," Hermione pointed out to Ron. I rolled my eyes at their spiteful behavior. Even though they were both attacked by the troll they still hadn't found a very level ground. Though I will admit they are closer that they were before.

"Change of plans: Mum and Dad decided to go to Romania to visit Charlie," Ron didn't look up from the board.

She turned to me seeing that Ron was almost unresponsive, "Don't forget to go to the library and look for Nicholas Flamel," she reminded me.

"Sure sure," I waved my hand dismissively in her general direction. Hermione eyed me wearily but I just rolled my eyes.

Harry looked surprised, "But haven't we already checked every book in the library?" it was a good question but there was one place we hadn't looked.

I glanced at Hermione as she leaned in so no one would overhear her, "Not in the restricted section," she leaned back and walked off, "have a happy Christmas guys," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye," I called.

"I'm going to make a plan on how to get into the restricted section at night," I got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

There had to be some way to get in without getting caught or in trouble because I don't really want to have to run into Fluffy again unless absolutely necessary. I may be able to just wing it defiantly need to remember my wand, but is there any way to know who is right around the corner. Unless… there are only two people who can help me with this… Fred and George.

I jumped up off the chair and walked over towards the twin red-heads off in their own little corner.

"Bells," they called in unison as a greeting I nodded and glanced around. When I figured no one was listening to what I was about to say I whispered to them.

"I need your help," their faces immediately grew mischievous.

"How may we be of service?" they asked.

"Tonight I may be sneaking around the castle and I need to know who's going to be where so I can leave when I need to," I informed them. They looked thoughtful before smiling.

"We've got the perfect thing?" they said.

"Would you care to do the honors George?" Fred asked.

"It would be my pleasure Fred," He answered back as he ran upstairs coming back with a piece of parchment.

"What's a piece of parchment going to do?" I asked unfolding it every which way looking for at least a little bit of ink.

"A piece of parchment a piece of parchment she says," George exclaimed.

"Well, watch this," Fred stopped to pull out his wand and tap it to the paper, "_I solemnly swore that I am up to no good_," as soon as the words were out of his mouth ink appeared.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

"Is this really everyone at Hogwarts?" I asked astonished that such a map existed. They nodded, "How did you get it?" I asked suspiciously.

"See back in our first year" Fred started.

"When we were carefree and innocent little boys," George continued. I snorted: Fred and George innocent how unlikely.

"Well, less innocent then we are now," Fred explained.

"Anyways, we may have set off a Dungbomb in an empty corridor and I guess it bothered Filch," George started back up with the explanation.

"So off to his office we went with the usual-" Fred stopped.

"Detention-"

"Disembowelment,"

"and us being… well… us couldn't help but notice the drawer marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_-"

"You didn't," I said laughing.

"Oh but we did," George laughed too, "I caused a commotion and Fred stole it and we figured out what it did and BAM the Marauder's Map was put into action again."

"Now we are entrusting you with highly important piece of parchment and hope you return soon with high spirits on you successful mission," Fred said in a pompous voice.

I laughed again, "Thanks you guys," I gave them a hug before running off to inspect the map.

"Don't forget to say _Mischief Managed _when you've finished otherwise anyone can read it," they instructed together. I nodded and waved as I finished the 12 inch essay due in potions for Snape.

Ron and Harry soon entered the common room just talking about the Quidditch match that had occurred between the Applebee Arrows and the Kenmare Kestrels.

"The Arrows are way better than the Kestrels mate they deserved the win," Ron said giving Harry a clap on the back as he sat down next to me.

Grumbling, Harry sat down across from me. I laughed at his expense. I went to put away my potions essay but the Marauder's Map (which thankfully was blank) fell out of the pocket of my robes.

"Bella what's that?" Ron pointed to the thing that fell out as I hurriedly picked it up.

"Oh this just a piece of parchment, folded up several times to fit into my pocket," I explained nervously. Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't-

"Oh okay," Ron said slightly disturbed by my expression I guessed.

"Well goodnight guys I'll see you in the morning," yes if I make it back from the restricted section tonight.

I awoke with a start- the moon high above the in the sky setting an eerie glow around my bed. I jumped up and grabbed my wand, there was a feeling inside of me that something horrible was going to happen.

"I solemnly swear that I am to no good," I muttered with a tap of my wand. Ink exploded from its tip taking the shape of Hogwarts and all the people within it.

I checked the Gryffindor common room and not a soul was there. I smiled mischievously. Tiptoeing down the stairs I lit the tip of my wand with lumos.

Ever so slowly I worked my way to the library with no trouble. I had successfully avoided Filch on my way down. Sadly he was doing his rounds tonight in the library.

"Should probably back out now," I discouraged myself. I stood in front of the doors to the library and watched Filch pass by several times. There was no way I would make it through today

I turned and ran back to the common room as fast as I could. No need to stall.

The fat lady was in her portrait tonight, asleep. Great. I had to wake her up and she was going to freak out.

"Wake up," I whispered to her, she only stuttered in her snores.

"Wake up," I said in my normal tone, she twitched.

"Wake up," I all but yelled at her, she jumped this time and yelped.

"What do you want?" she questioned tiredly.

I whispered the password and she swung right open, no questions asked. Wow, that was almost too easy. Before she could realize her mistake I ran inside and up to my bed. I collapsed, but jumped up when I realized the marauder's map was still going.

"Mischief managed," I said and with one last tap the ink was gone, leaving me to my lonely thoughts once more.

**Hi everyone! How is everyone on this fine Christmas Eve? I hope good. Anyways nothing much is new with me except for the fact that I haven't updated in forever. Geez I'm such a bad person, but I will try and get two maybe possibly three chapters up by January 4****th****. Since I haven't gotten to talk to you guys in forever I have a question: how did you like New Moon? Let me tell you when I saw Taylor Lautner's abs, I was a goner. That one picture right there just made the entire movie for me. And then my friend's friend who she dances with came over to her house while I was there. Oh my god the two of us are like the same person. It was a tad bit scary, but when she showed me this Harry Potter musical on youtube I all but died of laughter. You should check it out, it's kind of long but totally worth it for all of the laughs it gave me. It's called A Very Potter Musical, I would put the link up here but Fanfiction doesn't let me so I'll just tell you to go to youtube and type that in. Well, happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and Happy New Year, and all the other holidays around this time.**

**Sk8lover334 **


	12. Christmas!

The sun shone onto my closed eyelids and I groaned. I hate waking up it's just a hassle meant to make people mad. I pulled my red covers further above my head as I tried to get back to sleep.

But of course sleep didn't want to come for me today so I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I checked the clock in my room quickly and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. I moaned, sad that I was missing out on much needed sleep.

I slowly got out of my bed that is until, I realized what day it was. Christmas! I skyrocketed down stairs to presents under the huge tree that had been put up. The golden and red banners hung off of it and reflected the light that had come in through the large window.

I large squeal bubbled up to my lips before I swallowed it back down and smiled at what was in front of me. I whirled around suddenly towards the dormitories again. A mischievous smile made its way across my lips as I ran towards the stairs. I made the stairs two at a time. When I saw the right door I quieted down and tiptoed into the dorm.

Harry calmly slept on his side his mouth open slightly and his already unruly hair was even more unruly. Ron on the other hand was hanging off the bed. His head was tilted off the bed and from his mouth was coming the loudest snores I had ever heard. I snickered quietly into the palm of my hand. Blackmail here I come. Before that though the torture.

I ran to Ron's bed and jumped on top of it and started to bounce.

"Wake up!" I screamed as I ran to Harry's bed and pushed him off.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled into his pillow, "Why are you waking us up at 7:00 in the morning," he groaned as I opened the curtains wide.

"Because it's Christmas, and I have presents for the first time in years, so if you ruin this for me I will not hesitate to hurt you," I threatened him. His eyes widened at my serious tone.

"Happy Christmas Bells," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. Harry on the other hand was much more enthusiastic while he jumped up and gave me a hug. With his arm around my shoulder he led me downstairs to the pile of presents awaiting us.

We sat down on the couch and Ron on an armchair. Grabbing our own pile we started to open.

We all had opened a good amount when Ron groaned. We looked at him in confusion.

"Mum gave me a Weasley sweater," he complained holding up a homemade, maroon in color sweater with a golden R on the front. I giggled at his disgusted face and he glared at me when I smiled innocently.

He then smiled wickedly and it was my turn to glare at him suspiciously.

"What?" I asked him scared of the answer.

"Mum gave you guys sweaters too," he said waiting for me to groan but I just grew teary eyed. She made me a sweater. Harry looked at me with a happy smile on his face. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Why aren't you upset?" he asked incredulously. I shrugged as Harry explained.

"We haven't ever gotten anything homemade before, never really had a Mum to care about us enough to do something like this. It makes us think of what our own Mum would have been like…" Harry trailed off with his imagination as I turned the topic to something less depressing.

As we talked about lighter subjects Fred and George came bounding down the stairs dramatically with their Mum's sweaters on over their pajama shirts.

"Well would you look at that," Fred said.

"Looks like Harry and Bells have joined the Weasley family with their very own Weasley sweater," George finished like a game show host on one of Renee's television shows.

"Hey Mum knows that you guys know your names as well there isn't a letter on there," George complimented.

"She suspects we don't know our own names but we know we're called Gred and Forge," Fred said with a straight face before Percy came stumbling down the stairs half awake.

"Percy!" the twins called as they shoved the sweater from his open hand onto his head.

"Hey-" Percy's voice was muffled from the sweater and he soon sputtered as his head broke free from the neck hole.

"Percy get ready for a day of fun-"George started.

"Food-"Fred broke in.

"And family because you aren't sitting at the Prefect table today," they finished together as I giggled behind my hand. Together the three of them marched back up the stairs. I full out laughed as I heard one of the dorm room doors slam high above me.

Harry and Ron chuckled quietly to themselves until Ron pointed out a packet we had missed. It was wrapped in a green paper and was very light. Harry and I ripped it open together as it was addressed to the both of us.

The fabric that fell out was like a liquid as it sliced the air and glinted in the light. Its silver-gray color was mesmerizing and Ron gasped suddenly.

"Wow!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice, "if that's what I think it is then they are really rare and very valuable."

"What is it?" Harry and I questioned in unison.

"An invisibility cloak," he said with sureness in his voice, "try it on," Ron urged. I shrugged to Harry and he swung the cloth around his shoulders, hugging it to himself tightly.

I gasped as everything below my twins neck disappeared. He looked at me and prodded my shield with his brain I opened up and let him see what I was seeing.

His mouth dropped open when he saw that he had only a head.

**What… **his mental voice trailed off in shock.

"Ron was right," I murmured under my breath so he wouldn't hear my shock. Harry laughed in his head lightly.

"There's a note!" Ron suddenly screamed, pointing to an object at my feet. I picked it up. Narrow loopy handwriting covered the page. I was familiar with it but I couldn't place where I had seen it before.

I read the note to Harry in my head: _**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.**_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you.**_

"Who's it from?" Harry asked confused. I was in awe though. It had belonged to our father. Our father had held this very cloth in his hands, put it on and wandered the halls of this very castle at night. A tear fell from the corner of my eye and I hurriedly wiped it away before either of the two boys with me could see.

Harry handed it to me and let me try it on. I swirled around in wonder, what joys that this could give me! Sneaking around the castle here I come!

Harry chuckled quietly at my thoughts.

**Care if I join? **Harry asked as I just shrugged with a small smile on my face. Time to plan…

Just around 11:00 at night

Harry and I had made a plan to meet in the common room tonight at 11:00. Thankfully the cloak was big enough for both of us. I grabbed my wand, the Maruader's Map, and a lantern. Tiptoeing down the steps, I looked around the common room, praying that no one was there and thankfully no one was.

I pulled down my shield with a grimace, I hate feeling so vulnerable but I have to know where my brother is.

_**Harr- Bear! **_I called in my mind. _**You ready?**_

**All set Bells I'll be down in a second.** He replied as I heard his dorm door close above. I looked up as he came down the stairs with the cloak in his hand.

"Ready?" he whispered when he was close enough. I nodded. When Harry went to put the cloak on I put a hand on his arm to stop him and held up the Marauder's Map, which looked just like a piece of parchment right now.

_**Harry this piece of parchment is really very very important. **_I started to explain in my mind. He nodded telling me to go on.

_**It shows where everyone in the castle is at all times. Fred and George lent it to me for what we are about to do.**_

**Everyone? **He questioned skeptically.

_**Everyone. **_I confirmed. I tapped my wand to the parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," ink exploded form where my wand was touching and words began to form, rooms began to take shape, and footsteps walked around the corridors slowly. Filch was walking around the castle with Mrs. Norris at his heels.

I pointed this out to Harry and he looked shocked.

**Shortcuts here we come! **He thought excitedly. I giggled as we threw the cloak above us and walked out of the painting hole, the Fat Lady softly snoring behind us. We prowled the halls quickly as we could without making too much noise as to disturb anyone or anything in the castle.

I stopped Harry every so often so I could pull him through a faster route to the library. When we finally did make it the doors were shut tight and we had to pry them open together.

As soon as the Restricted section was in sight and the map was checked to make sure of visitors, we rid of the cloak and explored the F's. I mumbled, "Flamel," under my breath the whole time I scanned the shelves, Harry doing the same a few feet away from me.

We reached the spot where the book should have been, but wasn't. We pulled the book out, the chain it was attached to jangling slightly from the movement. I opened the large leather cover gingerly. Harry held the book as we stared at the blank pages, when suddenly a face burst out of the inside of it. It screamed as if it was in pain and I jumped as Harry slammed the book shut quickly. The book could still be heard screaming though, so we shoved it back onto the shelf and grabbed our cloak to run out. In the process though the lantern we had been carrying knocked over onto the floor and smashed into several pieces. I paused but Harry grabbed my sleeve and pulled me along quickly.

We stumbled out of the library and away from the quickly approaching footsteps. We ran along the hallway and hid behind a suit of armor, breathing heavily. I gasped for breath when suddenly a voice came out of the darkness, "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library- Restricted Section."

Filch: the name sent fear coursing through me, I could hear his voice getting closer as Harry and I held our breath waiting for filch and whoever was with him to pass by.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them," to our horror it was Snape who had replied. I gulped as Harry and I squeezed even closer to the wall as they passed us by. The corridor was too narrow and they were going to hit the cloak. By the look in Harry's eyes I could tell that he knew it too.

Suddenly his fear was gone though and hope replaced it as he pulled me towards… an open door! Oh thank Merlin! We were saved! We slipped in the door and hid against the wall as Snape and Filch passed right by without even noticing us. When they were far enough away we breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked around the classroom, I had never been in it before, and so it must be an old one that they don't use anymore. I pulled the cloak off of us and dropped it on a nearby desk. Glancing around again I noticed a large mirror at the front of the room.

The mirror was huge. It was gold and had two claw-like feet. I read the inscription at the top aloud, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," I whispered. It was in a different language, like none that I had ever seen before. Harry was now standing right next to me, looking up as well.

We both instinctively moved closer to look at our reflections but what was there startled the both of us into turning around. In our reflection was a crowd of people. My heart pounded as I whirled around in shock, expecting all of them to be there staring at us. But the room was completely empty. Puzzled I turned back to the mirror again and I actually looked at what I was seeing.

There was me and Harry in the front, I was clutching at his hand like a life preserver, and he to me. Behind us stood two people; one a man with unruly black hair and glasses. His pale face was covered in freckles and his chocolate brown eyes looked just like mine. I almost gasped, it can't be…

I looked to the woman and did actually gasp at what I saw. She looked just like me, except for the hair and the eyes. Her hair was a vibrant red, similar to the Weasley hair color, but her eyes, her eyes were the prettiest shade of green. Like emeralds, when I looked into her eyes I saw Harry. It was our parents.

"Mum," we whispered together as we started at her.

"Dad," we then whispered in shock as he smiled to us. A tear ran down Mum's cheek as she put her hand on my shoulder and Harry covered it with his own. I gulped down tears as I looked at our ancestors seeing tiny details of us in there. The knobby knee, the freckles, the pale skin, all of me was there and I picked out Harry as well.

All of the Potter family smiled back at us and waved. We must have stood there for hours, but they never faded, never once stopped smiling. We smiled right back. I got so close to the mirror at one point that my nose touched the glass. That one touch pulled me to my senses though.

"Harry," I murmured as I tugged on his sleeve. He looked at me and realization came to his eyes.

"We'll be back," he whispered to the mirror as we turned to head back to bed.

"We'll be back," I whispered as we slipped out the door and into the corridor again.

**Uuuuuuuu…. Well that chapter was covering Christmas so it's kind of late, but in my defense I had a lot going on. My grandmother had surgery for the second time in 6 months. I just turned 14. Then my friend's grandmother was in the hospital and for a while it was looking slim, but then she got better so… That's no excuse though, I promise to try and get another chapter up by the end of March!**

**Sk8lover334**


End file.
